


One hell of a first date

by 1001indiannights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Love, Professor Dean Winchester, Professors, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001indiannights/pseuds/1001indiannights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where both you and Dean are prof. at a University. You butt heads at work but you cant help but day dream about the hunky teacher. Dean finally asks you out and after the date he takes you to bed. A whole lot of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One hell of a first date

You tried your best not to growl at Dean Winchester. You honestly did. But he was being a gigantic pain in the ass and you wanted to punch him square in the face. When you had joined the University, Phd in English in hand, you thought you had it all. You were younger then all the professors here, you studied straight through, earning degree after degree. At 28, you had a doctored and basically no social life but that was okay.  
Everything was yar.. till you met Dean Winchester. Dean was your colleague, teaching the history of literature, while you taught Romanism and gothic lit. Being apart of the same department, you butt heads all the time.   
So much that your department head, Bobby wanted to put you both in couples therapy.   
Dean Winchester was... everything you wanted in a man. You caught yourself staring at him, its not like you could help yourself.. the man was a hunk. Full on James Dean.  
He wore tight shirts that made his biceps pop, well fitted dress pants around his sexy bowlegs. You sometimes had to hold in a moan when you looked at his jaw line covered in a sexy beard, his pink lips shining through.. and his eyes. Christ almighty. Green bottomless pools of moss. Its like someone had smashed opal and emeralds together and given you Dean Winchesters eyes. Okay so what you stared and sometimes touched yourself thinking about his beautiful self.. and so what you had unholy thoughts whenever he smirked your way.  
You knew for a fact that every teacher and student he had in his class thought the same.  
You were currently teaching a class on Edgar Allen Poe. You loved the man with a passion, even if he was a little twisted. When Dean came into your room, stopping you mid sentence. You heard the collective sighs, soft ones from your female students.  
To their benefit, he did look beautiful. As always. Dean wore a blue shirt and black dress pants, over it he had on his leather jacket. 

Fuck.Me.Raw.

"May I help you Dr. Winchester?" You croaked.

He smirked and ran his tongue over his lips, wetting them. Damnit man.

"Just here to observe Miss. Dont let me get in the way" With that he walked up the stands and sat in the desk in the back. You sighed and went back to teaching.

"Now, Id like to read you one of my favourite poems by Poe. He wrote this for his late wife, who was also his cousin."

"Incest!" A boy yelled from the back

"My dear, how do you think the world populated? Incest has been around from the time of Adam and eve. Back then it was considered a mental state of mind but a means to grow" You smirked at the blonde in the back.   
Your class had grown in numbers over the years, many teachers saying that heard how much fun you were in class, some slyly commented on how the boys came cause you were very attractive. You didnt really pay attention to your looks, till you met Dean. Your hair was styled more often, you wore nice blouses, and skirts. Heels and stockings too, hoping to catch his attention.  
Currently you were dressed in fitting slacks, blue heels and black sleeveless blouse. Your hair was in a bun, and you had your reading glasses on. Psh.. attractive. 

You took your book and started to read.

 

"It was many and many a year ago,  
In a kingdom by the sea,  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
By the name of Annabel lee  
And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me"

You lost yourself to music of the poetry, speaking with adoration. You didnt glance up at all till the poem was finished.  
Your students looking at you with awe, Deans face unreadable.   
Smiling you closed the book and leaned on your desk, letting the words set in.

"Poe lost his wife at a very young age, after which he drowned himself in gambling and booze. Though he lived out his life, deeply in love with his wife" 

A student raised her hand and you nodded towards her.

"What are your favourite lines?"

"But we loved with a love that was more then love, I and my Annabel lee" You smiled. They always touched your heart.

"Do you believe in love?" another girl dreamily asked.

"I do. Very much so. Infact, I want you guys to write me a paper on the topic of love. Dont groan boys, you can write about how you thought she was a keeper till she got too clingy for you. Write about what inspires you, what you look for in a lover, lust, sex, passion, fire, deep, anything that comes to your mind. Next weeks the due date okay?" Your students chimed their okays and started to leave. Today had been a good class. You turned to pack your things when someone slid onto your desk. Dean.

"Get off my desk Winchester" You growled low in your throat. 

"That was some class Y/N. I think all your students are smitten on you."

You watched from the corner of your eye as the kids shuffled out, girls stopping to stare at Dean. You wanted to yell out "MINE" like a child, but held back. Fuck what was wrong with you.

 

"What do you want?" You groaned. 

"Go out with me." 

"What?" You breathed out.

"Dont get me wrong, I have to meet my brother and his girlfriend. I need a date and you are the most suitable candidate." Dean smirked. You honestly wanted to punch him in the face.  
You flicked him off and started towards the door. When suddenly he had his arm around you, pulling you towards his hard chest. 

"Please. Please, comon, ill grade all your semester papers" Dean pouted. Hmmm.. A fake date with Dean.. free food.. and well him grading your papers. Hmm..   
"Two semesters." You tried your luck

"Fine" Dean said.

"Pick me up at 7 then" With that you detangled yourself from his arms and headed out. You were going to knock the air out of Dean. It was 1:30 and you didnt have any more classes so you were free to go. You quickly called your best friend Charlie and asked her to meet you at the mall.

You both met at the entrence and you told her what had happened.

"So you going to look like a hot bombshell or what?" Charlie smirked.

"Hell yeah."

You both headed towards your favourite dress shop, quickly splitting up to find you a new dress. After half and hour of soul searching, you found it. It was a jade green dress, that was sweetheart shaped and held together with shinny, sparkly thin green straps and backless. You tried it on and it fit like a glove, ending just a few inches above your knees, showing right about of leg. Shoes came next, you bought nude heels that boasted you put a good 5 inches and made your legs look endless.

"okay I think Im done" You muttered, looking down at what you bought, you also bought some pretty studs and a green stone necklace.

"Nuhuh hunny, we are going in there" Charlie pointed at the huge Victoria Secret store. Pulling you along, you went in.

"Lets find you some sexy panties for that dress." Charlie smirked and went haywire.

She found you much more then just a single pair of panties. You left with thongs, cheekies, lacy boy shorts, bras, corsets, lacy thigh high stockings, a garter belt, sweet smelling lotions and mists.

"Wear that black lacy thong with the stockings and garter okay? And tell me what happens." Charlie smiled and kissed you before leaving. It was 3 o'clock by the time you got home, you ate your late lunch and took a nap till 5. Waking up fresh, you drew a bath and placed your bath bombs in, soaking for 20 minutes, after which you showered, shampooed and shaved till you were hairless. Getting out, you towelled off, applying your new lotion and body butters. You painted your nails a nice plum colour and let your hair air dry, after which you slipped on your stockings, clipping them to your garter, and shimmied your lacy thong on. The thong was beautiful really, the designs and how silky it was. After that you put on your dress, adjusting the straps that looked amazing against your tan skin. You curled your hair at the bottom and let it set, putting on your new jewellery and makeup. Light pink lipstick and dusty rose gold eye shadow. Tons of mascara and a tad bit of liner. You were ready to go.  
You grabbed your tan jacket and black clutch, sipping on red wine as you waited. Right on the dot, Dean rang the bell. You slipped on the jacket, wanting to surprise him at dinner, you opened the door. Deans eyes widened. He looked sexy as hell too, a black shirt, black tie, leather jacket and snug jeans.

"Ready?" You smirked. Dean nodded mutely. 

You locked your door and walked past him with confidence. This was your night. You could feel it. Dean drove quietly to the small intimate restaurant but by all means fancy. Everyone was dressed up. You spotted Sam and his date. You knew Sam because he taught at the university as well, his girlfriend was beautiful to say the least.

"Hi, Im lily." She smiled as she hugged me. We did our intros as you slipped off the jacket, giving it to the waiter. You heard a deep groan behind you and knew Dean had noticed. He sat besides you as you talked to Lily and Sam. Dinner went by without a hitch, you wined and dined, laughing. You caught Dean staring at you so many times, and how he brushed his hand down your bare back and touched your thigh to get your attention. By the end of the night, you were flushed, hot and bothered from Deans sly touches and wine. Saying your good byes, Dean started the car to drop you home. No talking was exchanged between you.

 

Dean walked you to the door, as you opened it.

"Well, thank you for walking me to the door" You pushed the hair out of your eyes.

Dean stepped closer and took your face in his hands. Making your breath hitch.

"You look beautiful tonight.. even more so then ever" He muttered as he leaned down and kissed you. His mouth hot on yours as you kissed frantically. His tongue in your mouth, his hands on your waist and your fingers in his hair. You felt his beard, and his plump lips, his rough hands and his arousal pressed up against you. Dean picked you up and walked you inside your home. His mouth never leaving yours as you directed him towards your room. He dropped you on your bed as he shed his jacket and toed off his shoes, dropping down to his knees and spreading your legs apart as he kissed you, running his hands down your body. Gently taking off the dress and dropping it on the floor Dean cursed as he saw you.

"Fuck baby, is that what you were wearing all night?" He groaned as he leaned in to take a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it gently making you arch, his hands skimmed down your body, from your neck to your swollen breasts, over the nipples which he pinched and tweaked, then down your stomach and to your hips, his fingers playing with the lace of your panties as he sucked your tits into his mouth and bite down on the hard nub. He kissed each, massaging each breast, palming them. 

"Such pretty tits you have sweetheart" He smirked into your skin as he bite down, leaving marks as he trailed down.  
He hooked his fingers on the thong and took it off, kiss each of your lace clad thighs before pushing you down on you back. He kissed down your stomach, still kneeling, as he reached your mound. Looking up at you, he lowered his mouth onto it, licking up your slick making you pant out. His mouth went to work, eating out your cunt with great passion. His mouth licking your clit, hard and fast. Sucking it into his hot mouth, he tugged, then spread your lips with his fingers to thrust his tongue into your pussy, hitting your sweet spot over and over again. He licked your pussy with soft kitten licks and rubbed your clit hard. Both soft and hard making you wetter and wetter.  
"Such a sweet cunt baby doll" Dean groaned into your pussy, sending vibrations through out your body. You sighed and panted as you watched with hooded eyes as Dean sucked on your cunt, pushing his tongue in fast and rubbing you slit up with his rough fingers. His mouth closed on your clit and suckled, causing you to thrust up into his mouth, his hands gripped your ass as Dean frenched your pussy, sucking and licking till you came with a scream. Dean slowly licked you before kissing your pussy and sliding his tongue up your body. He kissed and licked up, stopping above your tits to suck a nub in, biting down and licking around it before doing the same to its twin.  
Dean then got up and started to undress, his shirt came off to show his sexy torso, then his pants to show the outline of his huge dick. You moaned, wanting a taste of him. Dean took off his boxers and his cock sprung up, hitting his stomach. He was huge, long, tick and with red tip. You licked your lips as you watched him wrap his hand around his cock, moving it up and down. Pumping his cock, Dean crooked his finger at you, telling you to come. You got up to your knees and shifted forward, you kneeled on the bed as you looked at Dean, his cock at the level of your breasts. Dean took his cock and rubbed the tip against your nipple making you both groan. He circled his cock, rubbing it on your breasts, his cock hit your tits, rutting against them. You took your hand and started to pump his cock, sometimes taking it and rubbing it on your hard nipples, then leaning down and licking his tip. Sucking on it as Dean panted and grunted. His fingers in your hair, moving you on his cock. You hollowed your lips and sucked hard.

"Fuc..k! Ohhh.. yeah baby girl, suck my cock with that sweet mouth" Dean growled as he thrust his hips up. You licked and sucked him, moaning at the taste. 

"Suck. Suck me good" Dean demanded as he let you take control, his hand coming down to squeeze your tits as you gave him head. You pumped his cock and rubbed it against your breasts, licked and sucked till Dean was panting out words.

"Oh yeah.. yes.. fuck yes. Ohhhh yeah, suck harder baby, rub my cock on those big tits of yours, shit.. just like that. Oh.. Fuckk. I wanna cum all over those massive tits of yours.. shit yes" 

Dean then gently pushed you down and crawled ontop of you. Kissing you passionately as he rubbed his cock on your cunt. Pushing in and out of your pussy, slicking himself up by rutting against your clit, making you groan and rut back against him. He continued till you came just from his cock rubbing on your aching clit, then Dean pushed in, filling you up to the hilt. Dean grunted as he thrust his cock into your weeping cunt, hard and fast. You held on to him, legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded his cock into you. He moved his hips, twisting and angling them to hit your spots every time. You groaned as his pubic bone hit your clit each time he pumped into you. Dean leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth as he fucked you. Faster and harder.

"Harder Dean.. fuck me harderr" You gasped.

Dean grunted and moved faster, thrusting into you deeper, biting your nipple and rutting against your clit each time he pumped his cock into your cunt. He fucked you deeply.

"So big, you're so big.. that feels amazing! Oh.. mhmm!" You cried out as Dean switched you around, you were now ontop of him, his hands on your hips, Dean groaned as he watched you start to move.

"Good girl, fuck yourself on my cock" Dean growled, smacking your ass and grabbing your hips, pulling you down on his cock over and over again. He watched you bouncing breasts, taking one in his hand, rubbing the nipple.

"Ohh. ahhh.." You moaned, moving as fast as you could. Dean thrust into you, his hips moving in a blur now. You dug your nails into Deans chest as he switched you around, you were on your knees now as he pounded you from behind. Hitting deep.  
His cock was so big, hitting all your weak spots. You sighed and moved back into him.

"Thats right baby, I know you're close. Let go, come on my cock, then Im going to pump my load into your tight cunt. Shit.. I wanted you for so long, fuck.. such a tight cunt you have, going to fill you up with my hard cock everyday from now on. Ohhh yeah baby, squeeze me"

You cried out as you came, Dean thrust into you faster chasing his own climax.

"Fuck fuck fuckkkk. Oh yeah, fuck.. love your cunt baby, shit.. im there, going to come.. pump my load into your cunt. Oh.. fuck yes!" Dean growled as he left himself go, filling you up, he thrust into you as each ribbon of cum came out of his cock. You both collapsed on your bed, Dean drawing you into his chest. 

"I lied" Dean muttered into your hair, his hand running circles around your nipple.

"Mmm?" 

"I didnt need a date, I just made that up so you would go out with me" Dean husked, kissing your shoulder.

"Yeah? Well that was one hell of a date." You turned and kissed him, loving how it felt to be in his arms.

"So you'll be my girlfriend?" Dean asked, smiling into your kiss.

"Yeah.. I will. Oh and you still have to grade my papers" You smirked and kissed him as he groaned. Falling asleep on his chest.

 

You woke the next morning to the smell of pancakes, putting on deans shirt, you walked into the kitchen. After which Dean bent you over and fucked you while you held on to your counter. He smacked your ass, and made you ride him in your kitchen chair. You guys started to have sex everywhere. He pounded into you in your office, your mouth gagged as he whispered dirty things and fucked you with his big cock. He took you in a empty classroom, against the wall as he sucked your tits leaving beard burns. You sucked him off in his car as he thrust his cock into your mouth. You made love in your bed, as he held you moving gently and thrusting into you slowly as he rubbed your clit and kissed your nipples. 

You made him grade your papers and repaid him by riding him on his chair. His hands squeezing your breasts as you moaned in his ear about how sexy he was, how big and hard his cock was filling your cunt up. You moaned as he held your hips moving you faster and harder, telling you how tight your cunt was after all this time, and how he loved fucking you.  
You eventually told him you loved him, he eventually asked you to marry him and you both loved with a love more then love.


End file.
